polygram_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Alien 3
Alien 3 is a UK VHS release by Fox Video on 15th March 1993. Description Cast * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley, reprising her role from the previous two Alien''films. Ripley crash-lands on Fiorina 161 and is once again burdened with the task of destroying another of the alien creatures. * Charles S. Dutton as Leonard Dillon, one of Fiorina's inmates who functions as the spiritual and de facto leader amongst the prisoners and attempts to keep the peace in the facility. * Charles Dance as Jonathan Clemens, a former inmate who now serves as the facility's doctor. He treats Ripley after her escape pod crashes at the start of the film and forms a special bond with her. Before he is killed, Clemens laments to Ripley why he was originally sent to Fiorina, describing it as "more than a little melodramatic." Fincher initially offered the role to Richard E. Grant, hoping to reunite him with ''Withnail and I co-stars Ralph Brown and Paul McGann. * Brian Glover as Harold Andrews, the prison warden. He believes Ripley's presence will cause disruption amongst the inmates and attempts to control the rumors surrounding her and the creature. He rejects her claims about the existence of such a creature, only to be killed by it. * Ralph Brown as Francis Aaron, the assistant of Superintendent Andrews. The prisoners refer to him by the nickname "85", after his IQ score, which annoys him. He opposes Ripley's insistence that the prisoners must try to fight the alien, and repudiates her claim that Weyland–Yutani will collect the alien instead of them. * Paul McGann as Walter Golic. A mass-murderer and outcast amongst the prison population, Golic becomes very disturbed after being assaulted by the alien in the prison's underground network of tunnels, gradually becoming more and more obsessed with the alien. In the Assembly Cut of the film, his obsession with and defense of the creature lead to murder, and his actions jeopardize the entire plan. * Danny Webb as Robert Morse, an acerbic, self-centered, and cynical prisoner. Although he is wounded by the Weyland–Yutani team, Morse is the only survivor of the entire incident. * Lance Henriksen as the voice of the damaged Bishop android, as well as playing a character credited as Bishop II, who appears in the film's final scenes, claiming to be the human designer of the android, who wants the Alien Queen that was growing inside Ripley for use in Weyland-Yutani's bioweapons division. The character is identified as "Michael Bishop" in tie-in materials to Alien. * Tom Woodruff Jr. as the alien known as "Dragon". This Alien is different from the ones in previous installments due to its host being quadrupedal (a dog in the theatrical cut, an ox in the assembly cut). Initially a visual effects supervisor, Woodruff decided to take the role of the creature after his company, Amalgamated Dynamics, was hired by Fox. Woodruff said that, following Sigourney Weaver's advice, he approaches the role as an actor instead of a stuntman, trying to make his performance more than "just a guy in a suit." He considered the acting process "as much physical as it is mental."14 * Pete Postlethwaite as David Postlethwaite, an inmate smarter than most who is killed by the creature in the bait-and-chase sequence. * Holt McCallany as Junior, the leader of the group of inmates who attempt to rape Ripley. He has a tattoo of a tear drop underneath his right eye. In the Assembly Cut, he sacrifices himself to trap the alien as redemption. * Peter Guinness as Peter Gregor, one of the inmates who attempts to rape Ripley, he is bitten in the neck and killed by the Alien during the bait-and-chase sequence. * Danielle Edmond as Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, the child Ripley forms a maternal bond with in the previous film who briefly returns as a corpse being autopsied. Carrie Hennwas unable to reprise her role as Newt as she was too old for the part so Danielle Edmond took over the role in this installment for the brief autopsy scene with Newt's corpse. * Christopher Fairbank as Thomas Murphy * Phil Davis as Kevin Dodd * Vincenzo Nicoli as Alan Jude * Leon Herbert as Edward Boggs * Christopher John Fields as Daniel Rains * Niall Buggy as Eric Buggy * Hi Ching as Company Man * Carl Chase as Frank Ellis * Clive Mantle as Clive William * DeObia Oparei as Arthur Walkingstick * Paul Brennen as Yoshi Troy * Michael Biehn as Corporal Dwayne Hicks (archive picture only) Credits Trailers and info Rental 1993 Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Fox Video) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Alien Category:Fox Video Category:Movies Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Brandywine Productions Category:Science Fiction Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:Horror Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC 18 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:20th Century Fox with National Captioning (1993-1995)